Selfish Meatball
is the 70 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Continuing from the previous chapter, Keima and Elsie follows the ramen-loving girl, who contains a Weiss . Elsea is very surprised about the girl since she was able to run very fast after she ate a lot of ramen, while Keima was whining about his summer vacation. After a while, the girl go to a shabby ramen store, where the duo also come in, only to discover that she is a employee of that store. Keima suddenly changed his appearance and order two ramen. A confused Elsie then asked him why he did that. Keima replies that he cannot let his guard down and he especially doesn't want to be remembered. Until he decided how to settle with his new host, revealed to be Sumire Uemoto, Its best to act normal. As the steaming bowls of ramen are presented, Keima and Elsie are shocked and surprised that the ramen they eat looks so plain and normal but have an extremely good and extraordinary taste. As Sumire asks how's the ramen, the store owner, who is also her father, asks Sumire to stop bothering the customers. Sumire displeased and said that the other ramen that she has researched are flashy and more focuses on the appearance unlike their plain soy-sauce ramen. Sumire's father replied that it's fine like this and he doesn't need her help. Sumire then got angry and said that at this rate the store will close down, which make Elsea feels comfortable. But Keima said to a disbelieved Elsie that its a good development. Keima then begins to show Elsea his strategy that he will use for the conquest. After finishing his ramen, Keima came to the store and said that the ramen in the store moved him and he wanted to work here. Unfortunately for Keima , Sumire recognizes him as the person who said "What's so good about Ramen?" and refused to work with someone who does not know "which cut of the pig is used". To Sumire's surprise, her father accepted his offer and said that there's no need for a woman in the ramen store and she should just focus on her school activities, which shocked her greatly. The next day - Keima's first day at ramen shop, as Sumire was about make Keima clean the restaurant, she realizes that Keima had managed to clean it spotless with "his" broom, while Elsie is the one who actually doing it all. Sumire's father then praise Keima for his discipline which only made Sumire more angry and jealous. During the entire day, Keima seems to be very good at doing his job and Sumire's surprised that her father and Keima is able to understand each other better than her. During night time, at the Katsuragi household, Keima explains to Elsie that they were fortunate that the bad relationship between the father and daughter allows him to move up beyond customer status. Keima stated that in a different town, he is a stranger and he needs to bond with the store to do his conquest. As Mari says that dinner is ready and asks her children to set the tables which Keima refused since he busy with his games while Elsie thinks of how Keima is so different at home. The next day, Sumire complains about how her father had messed up the ramen-broth again and argued how his ideologies are so old and backwards. Keima asked what happened to her mother in which the latter replied that due to various reasons, she ran away and that the qipao Sumire wore was originally hers. With Keima's words of encouragement, Sumire decided that she will create a ramen that better than her father ramen, in order to earn his acknowledge. References Category:Summary Category:Chapters